


Meaning Behind a Name

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ...possibly, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimimari is so soft and precious, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire Emblem References, Headcanon, Mentioned Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Some Faerghus history here and there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Marianne asks Dimitri some name suggestions for their baby.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Meaning Behind a Name

_Thank goodness it's over._ Dimitri thought as he stretched his stiff arms. After being cooped up inside his office dealing with assortment papers he needs to sign and respond to many letters. By the time he was done, he glanced at a nearby large window and saw the sun was about to set. Turning the winter blue sky into many shades of blazing orange, pink, purple, and finally, night blue.

He spent so much inside that he completely forgot about the passage of time. Focusing more on his duties as king. Only to come out once or twice for breaks. Also, getting something to eat before his loyal retainer reminds him. Then spend some time with his dearest wife.

Speaking of which, he wants to see her now. He immediately headed down the long hall. Until he reached his chamber, the King’s Suite, that was passed down to him. Gently, he opened one of the massive double doors. Peeking to see the inside of his own room.

His gaze softened to see a lovely sight of Marianne, sitting on a cushioned blue chair by the window, and reading a book as one hand rested on her rounded stomach. As the last remaining sunlight of the day pours in the room and shines on her. Almost like she was glowing too.

When He fully entered the room, it got her full attention.

“Dimitri, are you done for today?” Marianne beamed as she placed down the book she was reading.

“Yes, my beloved.” He replied as he walked up to her. Standing beside her now, Dimitri placed a hand on her belly with care. Feeling for any kicks and movements against his burnt palm. “How's our little one been doing?”

“Oh, they've been kicking a lot. I think they almost left a bruise.” She giggles while rubbing her stomach.

Dimitri chuckled nervously at that. Which reminds him of plenty of stories about his family bloodline. Apparently, from close acquaintances, there have been rare cases of crests being activated before the child is born. He can't imagine how his poor birth mother must have felt when carrying him throughout those nine months. Dimitri can only pray for his child to be kinder to their mother than he did.

“What about you, my lion?” She asked him.

“Mind exhausting,” The king sighs in his response. “Other than that, I've been doing fine so far.”

“That’s good,” Marianne nodded.

His cold blue eyes then drifted down on her lap. Seeing an old book facing down. “What are you reading?” Out of curiosity, he asked, “An Anthology of folktales?”

“This?” She holds up the book and turns it around to show the cover. “Ashe gave me this to read and became interested in it. I think it’s called King Loog and Maiden of the Wind.”

“Ah, I remember that story,” Dimitri recalled, “My friend...Glenn used to read it a lot when we were young. It's one of his favorite stories.”

Time after time, Dimitri would struggle to mention his deceased loved ones. Almost like he has no right to say their name. Still, he does his best to get past that.

“I can see why. So far I'm enjoying it, especially with the titular Maiden of the Wind, Seraphina.” Marianne shared her thoughts about the book. “I can relate with her of the many misfortunes she faced through.”

“So you do...well, when you put that way. I can now see the similarities.” Dimitri said with some amusement.

It’s funny. King Loog and Seraphina are technically his ancestors. From what he can recall from classic tales, he did make some connections to how similar their experiences are. The biggest example being is fighting the empire for independence. While Seraphina and Marianne are both kind-hearted and have a special ability to communicate with animals.

To think he and his beloved are probably going through similar struggles as they did. It's almost like history is repeating itself.

Marianne hummed thoughtfully, “You know...I like the name of Seraphina.”

“It does sound like a wonderful name.” He commented.

“Maybe if we have a daughter, I like to name after her.” Marianne brought up the possible idea to name their child.

A smile formed on Dimitri’s face. “Brilliant idea, my beloved.” He leans in toward her and places a kiss on her forehead. “A beautiful name for our little one. I can only hope it's a girl.”

“You do?” She then asked.

Again, he nodded. “Yes. I would love to have a daughter that takes after you.”

Marianne smiles warmly at his response. A beautiful sight to be seen. Truly, he means it. Hoping for their child would be more like Marianne than him.

“Oh, Dima, that's so sweet.” His beloved said with such contentment. “You know...I’m having trouble thinking of a name if we have a son. I wonder if you like the name Lyon or maybe Alm.”

“Whatever you pick, I'm sure those names would be perfect for our son,” Dimitri said to her.

Suddenly, Marianne pursed her lips. “Are you sure? Don't you have any in mind that you like to name our child?”

“I just...don't think I'm good enough to come up with a name that is worthy enough,” Dimitri conceded.

“Dimitri,” She started, “What matters is the meaning behind it. I’m sure whichever you come up with holds great significance to you.

They went quiet from that moment. Giving him some time to think about it.

“Well, there is one…” His voice was drawn out. “Though I’m worried what others will think about it.”

Unbeknownst to him, Marianne placed her hand over his that was still resting on her belly. Keeping him in place, so he wouldn’t back away.

“Please, tell me.” Marianne waited patiently.

It took some time to get his thoughts together. Until he can finally give his answer to her.

“If we do have a son.” He swallows dryly. “I like to name him after Glenn. It's been on my mind ever since you're expecting our first child. Part of me wishes to use his name to honor him. Who's been like an older brother to me, and also, my hero.”

Memories of his boyhood slowly resurface. How he used to follow Glenn wherever he went. Teaching him how to fight, and giving him advice on how to improve himself. Glenn can be rough around the edges, but deep down, he cares a lot. Willing to protect anyone especially him, his younger brother, and their two friends from any danger.

There hasn’t been a day he stops thinking of Glenn. Wondering what kind of life he could have had if he hadn't given his life for him. Would he be fine if they use his name? Also, be happy for them?

Those are the questions that will never be answered.

“That is very thoughtful of you.” Marianne’s smile grows even brighter.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely!” She reassured him. “Glenn Lyon Blaiddyd has a nice ring to it, right?

“It does,” Dimitri said heartily, “And for our daughter, how about Seraphina Lucina Blaiddyd?”

“Lucina?” She wonders about the new name that was brought up.

“Oh, that name is from a legend I heard of. About a brave princess who challenges fate itself to save those she loves.” He explained it to her. “What do you think?”

“Sounds wonderful, Dima. ” Marianne approved.

For the rest of the afternoon until night. Dimitri and Marianne continue talking with each other. Mostly about how they are looking forward to their child that will be born by the end of winter. Also, Marianne asked Dimitri to tell her more about Glenn.

Both agreeing whether it's a boy or a girl. They will love them with all their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? 
> 
> I really like Dimimari a lot, and no one is going to stop me.


End file.
